Timeline
by Dragon of Zanarkand
Summary: Aeris is stuck in Limbo. She wanders the smokey grounds until a new acquaintance shows her a way to see the life of anybody she wants. As Aeris explores her friend's life, will she see more than she really wanted? Is this why he was so quiet?
1. Limbo and the Time Forest

She awoke to her familiar surroundings. Waking up wasn't the truest of terms for it, being dead and all. But she liked to think she slept rather than slip off into bouts of forgetting darkness. It wasn't that she minded forgetting some of this endless limbo, it was the fact that she was in such a place instead of somewhere lost in the Lifestream or as she expected, the Promised Land. But could she really complain? She had expected to die, yes, but the terms of her death really weren't set in stone. The Planet simply told her she needed to die, not that she had been promised anything, land or otherwise. Emerald green eyes scanned the seemingly lifeless expanse of smoky movements and undistinguished forms. She had come to understand that these were people coming to and from the planet, simply souls gone to be returned or recycled depending on what part of the "life" they were on.

_I wonder why I'm stuck here_

Aeris Gainsborough had no answer of course, she wouldn't be here if she did. She'd figure out a way to either pass on or make her time here more exciting. All she could for now was wander until she grew tired of the soft murmurs of Gaea and the abyss around her and decided to sleep.

* * *

Something felt off when she came to the next time. Not bad, simply...changed. When Aeris sat up, she was startled by a person sitting next to her. The young woman couldn't have been older than 20, her bright white hair butchered short and gelled forward. She wore a loose grey tank top underneath a dark tan bomber jacket that was much too large for her. Her khaki shorts came about mid thigh, not meeting her knee high black boots. As Aeris studied the strange girl, she turned and in turn studied Aeris. The flower girl noticed the pink leather collar with a simple bone shaped tag that said "Pixie", along with the startling gaze of one ice blue and one bright green eye. "Pixie" grinned a perfect smile and raised her hands at Aeris, rotating them slightly in the air.

"Oooooooohhhhooooooo. I'm a gooooooooohhhhst. Run for your life!"

Aeris could only stare at the stranger with confusion and a tad bit of worry.

" Oh come on, you can't really be afraid..." the woman's soft low-key voice giggled.

"Oh, n-no. I'm just surprised to see another person here."

"You mean that you can see and has a form."

"Yeah." Aeris said shortly.

"Well. I'm here because of the same reasons you are." The woman stood, putting her pink nailed hands on her knees. Aeris became interested instantly. She stood and joined the white haired stranger as they began to walk.

" What do you mean? Where are we exactly. What's your name.? How'd you get here too?" Aeris fired question after question, getting a few out before the woman put up a single finger. She smiled as she turned on her heels to face the flower girl.

" If you gave me a chance to say a word, you would have had those answers a while ago. We're here because we are unsettled, we have something somewhere keeping our souls conflicted and thus, unable to join the Lifestream. It could be a variety of reasons, most of the time it's due to people not being in peace with their death."

" I knew I was going to die, it wasn't a surprise or anything." Aeris's brow scrunched together.

" I knew I was going to die too, the few seconds before that car hit me gave me a chance to come to the fact I was a goner . But sometimes it's other earthly things, an unrequited love, hate towards another, way too many things to really try and figure it out. You're lucky if you know what got you stuck here. Though it never helps if you do, unless you can overcome your feelings."

Aeris walked in thought for a moment before turning back to her companion.

" Did you ever figure out your conflict?"

"Not to the 'T', at least I never thought so. I figure it's got to do with my boyfriend"

"How do you figure?" Aeris tilted her head.

" Well, besides the fact he's the one I was running from when the car hit me, he had taken a few good bats at me with a golf club beforehand."

Aeris stopped walking and stared in surprise. How could she tell someone that with a smile?

" Oh, don't worry, I've come to terms with the fact I dated a complete dick-bag for 4 years." she grinned as Aeris blushed at the swear. " By the way, I'm Pixie." the woman held out a hand.

"A-Aeris, I saw the tag, but I..." the flower girl stammered, taking the hand in a shake.

" It's a pet name, I don't deserve much better now anymore, so that's what I go by." at this, Pixie's smile became slightly faded. The scene didn't last long as her smile once more returned in full swing. "But enough of me, what about you?"

"Well...I died, obviously..." Aeris began reluctantly.

" Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. We have forever and a half to talk."

" No, I need to tell someone. I was killed, by General Sephiroth. Like I said, I knew I was going to die, and that's what was needed to save the planet."

"Wait, Sephiroth...the planet...Oh my gosh! " Pixie jumped up and laughed." I know who you are now!"

"Wait, what?"

" I watched the whole thing, it was so awesome, you guys saving the planet like that." the woman laced her fingers up with Aeris's and danced a bit. " Coooooool"

"Hold on! what do mean 'watched'? How do you know me and my friends?" Aeris freed her hands and took a step back, giving Pixie an incredulous look.

"Oh! You don't know do you!" Pixie's excitement doubled as she grabbed Aeris's hand once more. The flower girl suddenly got a rush of air seemingly throughout her body as Pixie's face blurred and the wind was knocked out of her. She managed to stay on her feet and straightened to see a vast forest of trees, their bare limbs stretching into a sky full to the brim with bright stars and visible galaxies. The only light was from the celestial beings, but their proximity was enough to endow the trees with a pale white glow.

" Welcome to the Time forest." Pixie waved a hand towards the grove.

" It's beautiful, but why did you bring me here?"

" You asked how I 'watched' your adventure, and here it is. I'm not sure of the reason behind this place, and even more so whether or not spirits are supposed to find it. But each of those trees is a person, or rather, their lifetimes. See how they stretch into the sky? The longer the branches, the longer the life. See here?"

Pixie went to one knee and showed the flower girl a small sapling.

" This person was just born. We can't tap into their lifetime until later on, it's sort of a rule I guess. I've only been here by myself before and I haven't seen anyone else, so I just kinda have to figure out stuff on my own. I found out that you can take a look into people's lives via these trees."

Aeris took a moment to examine the sapling before looking back up to her companion.

" And you watched us through someone's tree?"

" Yup, I was getting bored and decided to find someone really interesting. I ended up with...Yuffie Kisagari, I think her name was, and of course she led me to your group."

Aeris had to laugh a little bit.

" Well, if you wanted interesting, you sure got it." The flower girl laughed again when she remembered the fights that would break out between the ninja and Barret, or on occasion, Cid. Of course by remembering them, she missed them. She wondered where everyone was and how they were doing.

_I wonder how long I've been dead._

"Whatcha thinking about Aeris?" Pixie's dual eyes broke her concentration.

"Just how much I miss my friends, that's all. I left them so heartbroken. I know each of them would have been hurt so bad because of my death. I wonder what they are up to."

" If they are even alive still."

Pixie's words caused Aeris to look from the tree she had been absentmindedly staring at. Her eyes darkened with the prospect of never seeing her friends, despite the option right in front of her.

" But hey..." the white haired girl began. " Who knows how long you've been dead."

Aeris was far from comforted by her words, but she could see that Pixie was trying her best. Would it hurt to take a look? How would she even begin to find out where anyone's tree was? Who would she choose. She wondered about all her friends... Cloud and Tifa, Cid and Shera, Barret and Marlene, Nananki and his family at Cosmo Canyon, Yuffie and Wutai...a smile played across her face as she thought of the perfect person. He had always been cold to everyone. She had only gotten the chance to get to talk to him when mending wounds and those late nights she couldn't sleep. He wasn't rude, she could have always counted on him if the situation came about, but he was private.

" Got anybody in mind?" Pixie asked.

" Yes."


	2. The Valentines

"How do we find a certain person?" Aeris had to ask her perky guide.

" You only have to think of them, then your mind will lead you to the tree. It's kinda of weird. It's like your mind and the forest work together to find it.."

Aeris took the time to close her eyes and think. She, like the others of her company, had not been close to Vincent and she hoped a physical memory of simply his presence, would suffice. She walked, feeling a pull from deep with her body, at first scared, but soon accepting of the guiding force. The flower girl never gave thought to the possibility of running into any of the other trees, but she moved silent amongst the other woods without incident. Obeying the force, she stopped in front of one of the large trees, its boughs reaching so far into the sky, she could not see the tips of them against the speckled sky.

"Fuuuuuuuck, he's a fighter, never seen branches that long outside of those cat-things." Pixie craned her head up.

" I guess it's been a long time..." Aeris's tone was soft and sad.

" Well hell, and the guy's still alive...Oh! Look, looks like he's got some people close to him." Aeris's companion pointed to a few low branches that were intertwined with Vincent's tree. " Usually family member's trees will link together like that. Let's see, probably his parents, and ...hmmm... a sibling?" the white hair woman indicated to the three other trees linked up.

_A sibling? Vincent never mentioned a brother or a sister...but why would he? He wouldn't say anything if we asked...wow..._

" It looks like maybe his grandparents are here too." Pixie looked further back into the grove. "Well, you can either see what he's up to right now, or you can look into his past. And since his tree is linked, you can see what were probably his parents before he was born. Just put your hand to his tree, and think about them, just their general being should be enough."

Aeris hesitated for quite some time before her small hand reach out to the cool bark. Rather than the windy passage that Pixie had granted her on the way to the Time Forest, this was more like the ground had been dropped out from under her. For a second, she lost her train of thought and could see herself sitting in a stark black world. Thinking once more, she landed on grass, a soft breeze curled about her hair. It was nice.

Besides the fact she was in a cemetery.

" Now remember." Pixie began as she came up to Aeris's side, giggling as the brunette jumped. " We can't alter anything. We can use inanimate objects, such as chairs, but we can't move them or touch people. No one can hear you, so don't worry about messing up the past or anything."

Aeris gave a nod and looked about her, seeing the congregation of people dressed in black, in various stages of grieving. She made her way over, moving past people , saying 'sorry' despite she was simply passing through those she made contact with. A preacher was saying Last Rites, but Aeris had to stop as she looked at the small coffin. Was it a child? She tried not to cry as she thought of someone losing a child, but her sorrow was interrupted as Pixie broke out laughing.

" Is a funeral really that funny?" Aeris was borderline offended that her friend wouldn't be more considerate of others's losses. Pixie only pointed down to a picture frame the most distraught of the people held, joining her, Aeris saw not a child, but a poodle.

" That's still nothing to laugh at." Aeris gave her companion a light push.

"L-Last Rites for a poodle!" Pixie tried in vain to contain her macabre humor. She finally dried her tears as the coffin was lowered, and patted Aeris. "Now let's look for whoever the hell we're looking for."

Aeris was still slightly miffed at Pixie, but as she thought about it, as much as a pet could be loved...Last Rites? Maybe that was just a little too much love. Wandering, it didn't take her too long to notice that a group of people just standing there, completely still. As she approached, the flower girl saw that they we more like statues than people.

" That's what happens when you venture into a part of the timeline that your target is not part of or never sees. It never plays out." Pixie punctuated her words by putting her hand through the chest of a woman holding another picture of the now deep-six dog.

" Stop that, Pixie." Aeris lightly tapped the white hair prankster's arm down. " Let's get going."

Pixie sniggered as she followed Aeris to another group of people who were, this time, moving. A young man stood with three other people. None of them looked particularly distraught, seeing as they laughed together. The young man, with his bright blond hair and small glasses seemed to be mostly talking to a raven haired girl, not much younger than himself. It was obvious they enjoyed each others' company despite the occasion. As the two moved away, Aeris saw the others of the group freeze up, signalling that the couple was their main objective.

" I know Mary loved that dog, but that was a little...over the top." the blonde spoke. Despite his tall, thin frame, his voice was deep and somber. The young woman rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Bobby Pin was all she had since Rick left her. It's...understandable" the woman tried not to laugh, and Aeris knew that truly, she did not mean to make light of her friend's distress. They talked a long while before the young blonde finally turned to the woman.

" Umm...Molly, would you like to..."

"Yes." she interrupted. The blonde blushed and smiled.

" Friday at...7:00? That's when I get off from work."

" Hmm, I don't know Seth...would your esteemed Shinra bosses be okay with their elite coffee-boy dating a lowly Hotel maid?" Molly joked.

" They need not know and you already said yes, so I can't disappoint." Seth gave a soft smile at her teasing despite the fact he was one of their best contracted engineers. Aeris was loving these two, she wondered if they were Vincent's parents and why of all places did they decide to hook up at a poodle's funeral. She had not time to wonder as the two made their ways to their respective cars and started to drive away. Aeris knew that she had no way of keeping up with the cars and gave Pixie a pleading look.

" We can jump through the timeline, don't worry your pants or lack thereof off." She smiled and grabbed Aeris's hand, leading her off to another part of the grass, as they walked, Aeris noticed Pixie close her eyes and think. Eventually as the walked, skylines, hill, cityscapes, and other backgrounds passed them.

" I think this might be a good spot." Pixie exclaimed with happiness as they stopped in front of a hospital. " Whenever you want to travel along their timeline just think about walking to another time. This should be around when any children where born."

In fact, a car had been parked out in the loading zone. Aeris noticed and older Seth leading a very pregnant and distraught Molly into the hospital. The two girls followed and watched as they were given a room. Molly looked no better when she was situated.

" I know you're worried honey...but this one's full term. He's bound to make it." Seth gave his wife a loving smile.

" I know...but I can't stop thinking.." Molly tried to smile as Seth laid a tender kiss on her head. The two ghostly observers stayed until Molly gave birth. Aeris had never seen a child born, and Pixie just seemed to like to watch Aeris's reactions on things. The flower girl wanted to hug the proud parents as the doctor handed the bundle to Seth.

" Congratulations Mr. Valentine, it's a boy." Seth couldn't contain his joy as he sat next to Molly with their new son. His light green eyes sparkled as he brushed his hand across the puff of black hair, his fingers tracing under the yellow-brown eyes of the child.

" Ain't that sweet...you recognize anyone yet?" Pixies's tone was quiet even though she knew no one could hear her.

" No, no one yet." Aeris looked at the child in wonder.

" So did you even decide on a name Molly?" Seth broke the tender silence. She looked fondly at her son, whom of which she was holding now, and gave a smile.

"Grimoire, after my grandfather. I wish he could be here to see his grandson..." Molly hugged the boy close, tears managing to slip down.

" Now now, it's a happy occasion, don't cry." the father hugged his wife with a slight chuckle, his own tears reflecting hers.

Pixie and Aeris decided to leave the family, even if they couldn't actually bother them. Both girls had smiles on. They spent some time keeping tabs on Grimoire, from his toddling baby days to when he started becoming interested in the sciences, following his father to work many times. It was only when the young man, now filled out and nearing the height of his father, joined in on a trip to Wutai, did Aeris and Pixie see a new chapter unfolding.


End file.
